


Full of life and full of love

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Flower Crowns, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, just really fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7249624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony almost gets himself hurt, and Steve needs to be sure he didn't.</p><p>Super short fluff. YEp!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full of life and full of love

**Author's Note:**

> So here's my first work! Super short, just fluff. Enjoy!
> 
> (Two pages in google docs)
> 
> Inspired by this awesome artwork http://yukkoyy.tumblr.com/post/136228890585
> 
> And the title is from the Of Monsters and Men song, Little Talks, because I am Complete and Utter OMAM trash, along with the avengers. :-))))))

_Fuck._

Black. Everything was black. Everything except for two slits in the faceplate. 

Aside from the ever-lasting terror of plunging out of the sky hundreds of feet above the ground, Tony felt stupid. He, the only one whose "powers" relied solely on electricity and computers, just HAD to be the one to engage in the villain who used magnetic-what-the-fuck-ever. 

He was starting to go lightheaded, and the only things on his mind at the moment were a repeated, continuous mantra of "everything is ending" and, oddly, shawarma.

 _This was the end,_ he decided. _All the things I could have had, or done. I don't even have kids to pass my fortune onto. I didn't even write a will._

The metal suit had tipped forward just slightly so that, now, Tony could actually see the sudden death he was uncontrollably hurtling toward. He closed his eyes. Turned his head as far away from the slits as was allowed. Held his breath. Any second now...

Five. 

Four. 

Thr- _Rebooting servers._

Tony's head - and, entire body, as a matter of fact - jerked forward and down slightly as they adjusted to the sudden positive G force applied to him, once the repulsor jets kicked in. 

The suit landed safely in the field seconds (like, i'm talking one or two seconds) later. It opened and out stumbled a dazed Tony Stark. He looked around, eyes adjusting to the light, and blinked furiously. He vaguely made out footsteps in the distance - or, near him? - before he realized the ground might be getting a little closer... again. 

_Tony?_

Three. 

Two. 

"Tony!"

• • •

_Ugh. Bright._

_Where... the sky is directly in front of me..._

Tony turned his head to the side to see incoming storm clouds over the distant plains. He lifted his head up and, in a feat of brilliance, the sky was not, in fact, right in front of him, he was just laying on the ground. 

But he wasn't laying on _just_ the ground... No, there was something else. His head was propped up on something. A rock, maybe?

Tony turned his head to the side even further than he had initially. 

_Oh, not a rock. Just Captain America's thigh._

_What the fuck?_

Tony sat up. Well... more like _scrambled_ in an attempt to sit up, as his body was still jelly from the shock of earlier. He used his hands to scoot at least a few feet away from the Captain, who was making a flower crown, despite already having one around his head. 

"You weren't planning to make _me_ wear that, were you?" 

Steve never even glanced away from the project in his hands. "Why are you so against it? It'd be cute."

Tony scoffed, shaking his head. But also smiling. "Tony Stark is not cute. I am the manliest of men, the Ultra Man, most masculine-"

"And really cute." Steve said with a soft smile, finally looking toward Tony. He placed the crown on Tony's head, fully expecting Tony to yank it off and throw it to the ground. Instead Simply smiled. It was very small, almost undetectable, but it was there. Steve's face fell, but only slightly. He pulled Tony toward him in a tight hug, placing his head atop Tony's. "Are you okay?" Steve asked, voice barely there. 

Tony shifted his head out into the crook of Steve's neck. "Well, Captain," Steve could feel the movement of Tony's lips into a smirk on his neck. "I really don't see how I couldn't be when i'm in this situation." 

Steve smiled. 

Tony smiled. 

_Fuck._

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd. See any screw-ups let me know. I'm 14, not an english major.


End file.
